


rivals with benefits

by queeneugene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Future Fic, Hickeys, I just love oikage dont judge, I'm Sorry, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, Neck Kissing, Restraints, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Tobio - Freeform, Tooru - Freeform, bottom!kageyama, but when is he not sassy tbh, handjobs, kageyama tobio - Freeform, neck biting, oh god I've never tagged before, oikawa tooru - Freeform, rarepair, sassy oikawa, slight mentions of - Freeform, they call each other by their first names, this is a mess, top!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeneugene/pseuds/queeneugene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You only want me for my blowjobs."</p><p>"That's not true! I like your ass too."</p><p>-</p><p>basically oikage smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rivals with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to put here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The sheets underneath them were pleasantly warm as the two men's limbs stayed tangled together in the older boy's king sized bed. The only sounds emitting from the world outside were the noise of the busy city cars and people on their ways home from work. The lights in Oikawa's bedroom had been shut off long ago, and the raven-haired boy tucked against Oikawa's chest only every now and then saw the bright lights coming from the lively atmosphere. They had both gotten back from work only 20 minutes ago, and having been exhausted from the long day of being forced to do obnoxiously boring jobs from his office job boss, Kageyama had decided it would be best to simply crash at his new 'friend's' place instead of taking the long bus ride to his own apartment.

Sometimes it seemed that fate always wanted to push these two together. First it was in junior high, then later in high school, and now that their volleyball careers hadn't worked out, they both were hired on the same day, to work the same job in the same building as low-paid assistants.

Kageyama and Oikawa had stopped fighting their constant encounters long after high school and now tried to make the best of these unfortunate twists of fate.

And after finally getting time during university to truly explore their sexualities, the best of these twists of fate just so happened to be becoming friends with benefits.

Well, they wouldn't really be considered "friends". The way they acted made their relationship more of a "rivals with benefits" kind of thing. They still pettily fought over little things like who could press elevator buttons first and who could make coffee for their boss the fastest, but they occasionally got to hate-fuck and sleep at each other's houses too, so that was a pretty good setup.

With that thought in mind, Kageyama looked up at the calm and collected man he had been relaxing with for four months now. Oikawa's eyes were trained on his phone as he typed an email out to someone with the free hand that wasn't wrapped around Kageyama's body. Without even looking, Kageyama knew that he was writing his email to Iwaizumi, who had recently been chosen to move to America and join a major league volleyball team somewhere in California. Oikawa had briefly mentioned it one morning when the two ate breakfast at Kage's apartment. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had stayed good friends through college even when the latter boy's volleyball career ended. As Kageyama shamelessly looked at what Iwaizumi was sending the boy who he was cuddled up next to, he saw pictures of bright and colorful sunsets on beaches. There were pictures of Iwaizumi's new apartment and badly taken selfies by him too. Kageyama tore his eyes away from the screen to look up at the boy beside him more closely. In one quick, sneaky move, Kageyama brought his face up next to Oikawa's neck and left his face there, letting his warm breath fan against the nape of Oikawa's neck, knowing that it would distract him from whatever he was doing. After a few tentative seconds he let his lips graze over the older boy's neck, starting off softly. He felt Oikawa's breath hitch in his throat when Kageyama let his teeth graze against the most prominent vein there.

"Tobio...~ You said you were tired," Oikawa teased, clicking off his phone and tossing it softly to the dresser beside the bed. He turned his body so he was facing Kageyama, and sat up, pulling the other boy with him so that both of their backs were resting against Oikawa's many pillows.

"I'm not tired anymore Tooru," Kageyama stated, looking up before Oikawa reached over and clutched Kageyama's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Their lips mended and molded against each other as Oikawa slowly pushed Kageyama down the mountain of pillows and hovered above the ocean-eyed boy. They continued kissing, only coming up to take quick puffs of breath with their faces close together before someone caught the other's lips again.

Oikawa's hands, which were previously holding onto Kageyama's neck and cheek, moved down to his shirt and he began fiddling with the edges of the bottom. Kageyama understood what he wanted almost immediately and tore off the thin white undershirt he had previously been wearing. With more skin exposed, Oikawa rested so his legs were straddling the boy beneath him. Kageyama felt a rush of heat run through his body, running from his core all the way to where his fingers were weaving through Oikawa's chocolatey brown hair. Oikawa felt the same, except it was almost like a chill run down his spine and to the tips of his toes all the while still make his head go nuts. He let his hands travel down to run over every crook and crevice on Kageyama's torso all the while making sure to keep both of their lips locked.

When they seperated for air, Kageyama bent his head back and let out a deep whine as Oikawa rolled his hips against Kage's, now making the both of them fully erect down below.

"T-Tooru..." Kageyama managed to stutter out, but Oikawa silenced him grinding down harder, making Kageyama scrunch his nose up as he tried to stay quiet, knowing that the walls in this apartment building were very thin.

"Shh Tobio, we need to be respectful for the neighbors now don't we?" Oikawa seductively said, bringing one of his hands down and palming Kageyama through his boxers.

Oikawa and Kageyamas lips reconnected once more as the boy underneath tried to stop himself from making sounds. When the two separated again, Kageyama spoke up.

"Tooru, take off your shirt too," he whined.

"My my, a bit needy aren't we Tobio-chan?"

Kageyama scoffed at that, because it was quite obvious that they were both in a very needy state at the moment. Oikawa removed his hand to take off his shirt nonetheless, and then their fun resumed. 

Kageyama brought up his own hands now, and wrapped them around Oikawa's neck as the older boy began agonizingly slowly pulling down Kageyama's boxers.

Kageyama closed his eyes and bucked his hips up, needing more friction. Oikawa brought a hand up and held down Kageyama's hips, causing more sexually frustrated noises to emit from the boy beneath him. Once Kageyama's boxers had been removed, and he was left completely naked, Oikawa ducked his face down to Kageyama's but instead of kissing him, began sucking and nipping at the skin right underneath his jaw. Using one hand to hold himself up, Oikawa brought his other hand down to start stroking and pulling up and down on Kageyama's dick, this time without any annoying fabric in the way. Kageyama gasped at that, still unused to being touched like this by someone he used to hate so strongly, but Oikawa's movements were so sure and strong and soon he eased up from Oikawa's warm lips on his neck and the hot naked skin rubbing against his own.

With the distressed noise of Kageyama's soft pants filling the room, Oikawa sat slightly up and quickly slid off his boxers as well. He let go of Kageyama's dick and scooted up so his own was right where he wanted it.

"Suck, Tobio; and no hands." He commanded, grabbing Kageyama's wrists and holding his arms above his head.

Kageyama complied instantly, wrapping his lips around Oikawa's length and sucking immediately. Oikawa's head dipped back as he groaned out, almost letting go of Kageyama's hands but tightening his grip instead.

At that, Kageyama moaned against Oikawa, feeling turned on but also deprived from his own dick not getting any contact or friction. He tried bucking his hips up. Oikawa got the notion and shifted his hands so he was holding Kageyama's wrists up with one hand only, then he licked and brought the other hand down to Kageyama's length, giving him the pleasure he'd been wanting.

Kageyama moaned further and brought his head down more on Oikawa's dick, making the vibrations resonate through Oikawa who began squeezing and tugging harder at Kageyama's length.

The room, now filled with the sounds of overlapping groans and moans, smelled like sex and felt warm and stuffy. Salty beads of sweat dotted the boys naked bodies as they continued their fun. Kageyama's sucking became more desperate and his hands that were still being held above his head were writhing with anticipation. Oikawa began frantically stroking Kage's length now, his head dropped down to look at the boy sucking on him, and he almost lost it right then and there. Kageyama's skin shone with a thin sheen of sweat and his head was bobbing quickly back and forth on Oikawa's dick. His dark blue eyes were looking right back up at Oikawa but, just as he made eye contact with the boy, Kageyama's eyes shut and he moaned deeply against Oikawa's length.

Oikawa looked back and saw Kageyama frantically bucking his hips up against his hand, his toes writhing and legs buckling against themselves as he came. The vibrations coming from Kageyama's mouth soon became too much for Oikawa to handle and he came almost immediately after, grunting and letting go of Kage's wrists as he switched his hands to grip onto the headboard.

Oikawa backed out of Kageyama's mouth after the both of them had calmed down from their high, and they both lay still on the bed for a couple of minutes trying to catch their breath.

It was already late, but this little fiasco had made the time pass way faster, so it didn't take long for the two of them to get very, very tired. Oikawa laid down on his side and reached to pull Kageyama up against him to cuddle but Kageyama swatted his hand away.

"Baka! We have work tomorrow, I need to get home."

"Ahh come on, you know you don't want to go out there tomorrow. If you stay we can both skip work and have a little fun...~" Oikawa reached out to Kageyama once more and this time his hand didn't get swatted away.

"Fun? Your version of fun is getting a blowjob from me."

"And your point is?"

"You only want me for my blowjobs." Kageyama pouted, looking to Oikawa so he could scowl at him.

"That's not true! I like your ass too," Oikawa winked, reached over and pinched the side of Kageyama's butt, causing Kageyama to laugh.

"Fine, I'll stay, Bakakawa."

Oikawa reached over and successfully pulled Kageyama against his chest.

Spooning naked, what a perfect way to end the night.


End file.
